It Takes Two to Cell Block Tango
by Athena Warren
Summary: All about the Flynn sisters...Reeny and Catrina. Don't they drive Roxie and Velma crazy? :D NEW CHAPTER! PLEASE R&R!
1. Introduction to story

To Be perfectly honest, this is gonna be a long story. I'm constantly working on it in my spare time, so be patient please. Its my first fanfic so please be kind, I'm new to this. Not new to the plot of Chicago everything in this story is fairly accurate. There are a few discrepancies time-wise Ex. Nobody really knows how old Roxie was when she came to Chicago so I added my own assumptions for the purpose of making this story's plot work. Anyway, please review. You guys are my inspiration to keep going. I need opinions! THANX  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like her mother, Roxie, little Reeny Flynn of Chicago is a dreamer. Spunky and ambitious she fantasizes constantly. Now in 1941, As America is on the brink of war, she longs for a family, a secure home, and to know of her father who has always been conspicuously absent. She longs for her troubled mother's peace of mind, and to enjoy a normal 13-year old girl's life. She yearns to be beautiful and to someday be on the stage singing and dancing and living the life her mother always wanted, and wants for her daughter now. But most of all, Reeny dreams of having a sister. Someone she can talk to, share intimacies with, and who will be there for her through thick and thin. Some one who can help her get through this dramatic war-tattered stage show that we call life. She just longs to be happy.  
  
Sharp as a tack and streetwise, Catrina Flynn is as rebellious as can be. Growing up playing with all the boys on her street, Catrina loves baseball, along with entertaining people. At only 14, she's a charmer and knows how to get what she wants. Putting fear and loneliness aside all her life, she has learned from her mother and the mean streets of Boston how to take care of herself and survive in this cutthroat two-bit world. But moving to the city of Chicago is a challenge for Cathy-Fly, a name her mother, Velma, so affectionately calls her. Back in Boston Catrina had put years into gaining respect, and all the kids from the block knew not to mess with her. But now here in Chicago it's a whole new game for her...What can she do without friends, family, or even a father? How can she keep on feigning contentment, when her desire to have a real family, and to learn about her mother and her own mysterious past, continues to grow?  
  
When the two girls meet at a local dance competition, it's as though fate is repeating itself. Somewhere, somehow, they know each other. Although neither girl can quite understand it, both feel a powerful connection, whether or not they like each other at first. Will they find the friend they so desperately need in each other? Will their mothers approve of their daughters' newfound company? And will either girl ever discover the truth of why both their last names are "Flynn"?! 


	2. An Introduction to Roxie and Reeny

"Are you almost ready?" asked Roxie anxiously. "Coming, mother." Reeny replied quickly as she desperately searched her small, cluttered bedroom up and down for her left tap shoe. Finally finding it under her bed, behind a stack of Redbooks and McCall's, she tossed it into her dance bag with a sigh of relief. As she hurried to grab her jazz shoes, a foot rap, and some nylons, her mother yelled, "We're going to be LATE, Reeny!" "I'm coming, I'm coming, for Christ's sake!" Reeny retorted in an annoyed tone as she met her mother at the front door of their apartment with her equipment bag. "Hey! Where do you get off talking to your mother like that? You're only 13 years old!" Facing her mother eye to eye and nose to nose who was only about an inch taller than her at this point, the spunky little blonde replied, "Well the way things are nowadays, Mama, none of us may get that much older, so I'm living my life now." Roxie was taken aback by this remark. Partially impressed with her daughter's spirit, and partially disheartened by the darkness of the comment, she remembered the days she enjoyed as a young women, what she used to call "nowadays" and the heaven that had become a hell, it seemed, so long ago.  
  
We all just expected everything to get better and better. We couldn't have been more wrong, Roxie thought. Suffering and starving through 10 straight years of the Depression and now the beginning of another infernal war, you'd think that would be enough to make anyone despise living. But thinking back, Roxie couldn't even remember one time in her life when she was truly happy...apart from the day her daughter was born.  
  
Growing up along the Mississippi Delta on a farm wasn't easy. Money was tight, food was scarce, life was rough. In 1920, when she was only 15, Roxanne Kolina Olsson left home and hitchhiked all the way to Chicago, never once looking back. She told herself she wanted to better herself and get a good education. But she knew it was more than that. She wanted a real life, complete with exuberance, happiness, and the one thing she desired most but lacked entirely...LOVE! When she arrived in Chicago, she was more amazed than ever before. She couldn't believe she was in the same country as the one she grew up in. The only world she had ever known was a small drafty cottage, chickens, cows, cotton, and two parents that didn't seem to know she existed. And now that the war was over, people were living their lives to the fullest. Everywhere she looked, there seemed to be something new and exciting going on. The more she saw, the more she liked. Big buildings, expensive cars, elegant clothing, wild parties, liquor, cabarets, and JAZZ! Whatever this new JAZZ music was, she was grateful for its creation. It picked her up when she was down, which was quite often, and made her move even when she didn't feel like it. Like an addiction, it became the center of her world and manifested into her soul. Back home something this good would have been considered immoral. But despite her phenomenal discoveries, soon Roxie found herself alone once again and without a permanent residence. Even her beloved jazz couldn't compensate for her growing longing for a sincere romance and a stable home.  
  
As time went on and her loneliness increased, Roxie discovered that many men would give her the time of day, if she would do the same for them. It wasn't one of her favorite things to do, and it didn't exactly enhance her self-dignity, but it became a necessary evil. Spending time with her gentlemen friends allowed for her a warm bed at night and a few fleeting moments of feeling desired.  
  
To pass the time, and to dismiss the constant acrimony of her life from her thoughts, Roxie became even more obsessed with jazz, dance, and the thought of becoming famous and ultimately being able to leave her life of repugnance in the dust. So infatuated with becoming a star and the idea of everyone loving her, Roxie stopped caring about anything else. Every waking moment, she focused on making herself known. For if she achieved stardom, not only would people love her, she would gain worldwide adoration!  
  
When she met her future husband, Amos Hart, she felt a certain safety and comfort with him that she had never felt with anyone else before. She knew he was a good man, and that he would take care of her and stick with her no matter what. Still, if this was what love felt like, it wasn't at all what it was cracked up to be. So at 16, Roxie and her 23-year- old boyfriend took off to West VA where it was legal to marry at 16, and eloped.  
  
Roxie's mind skipped to 7 years later, when she had long been Mrs. Hart, to right before...the incident. Getting married at 16 indeed had been a mistake for her. In fact, she honestly didn't even know the man she had married. And almost 7 years of confinement in a marriage that she never truly wanted to be a part of, took its toll on her. Though it sounded mean, Amos was just not her type. She knew he meant well, but they shared no similarities and the differences between them only grew over time. In all honesty, there wasn't even anything going on in the bedroom that kept up Roxie's interests. And all the time she spent puttering around the house, cleaning, washing, attempting to cook, she still clutched onto the dream that someday she was going to make it in show biz. Someday she would be a star! Looking back, Roxie realized, that it was her dream that had been the one thing that allowed her to keep what was left of her lingering sanity.  
  
"Hmph." Roxie laughed to herself. She thought about the first time she met Fred Casely. It had been the fall of '26. In an ironic twist it was Amos who had initiated her and Casely's affair, so to speak. It was the middle of November and Amos had brought Roxie down to Fred's furniture store so that they could pick out a new couch and loveseat before the holidays. Amos felt that this was a charitable action and made a great early Christmas present for Roxie...unfortunately for him, more than he knew. When the couple walked into the store that day, Roxie noticed a sly smile creep upon the face of a rather attractive, tall, dark-haired, man who began loosening his tie as he made his way toward them. "Can I help you good people with anything today?" asked the gentleman who introduced himself as Fred Casely. "Oh we're just looking. But thank you sir." Replied Amos inattentively. Roxie didn't say anything to him, but just looked up into his big brown eyes admiring his cool and collected exposition. Giving her the good once over he smirked and seemed to like what he saw. Thinking fast, he announced, "Oh by the way folks, everything in here is 10% off today." "Oh wow, really?" asked Amos. "I didn't notice any signs in the windows or anything." "Well, call me a softy, but when I see a young, honest, hard- working couple like yourselves come in here, its hard for me to not wanna give 'em a brake." He winked at Roxie. Man, the old boy could really lay it on thick when he wanted to. Offering to help her pick out a new couch, Fred led Roxie to the other part of the store as Amos stayed behind to try out some recliners.  
  
"So honey," Fred started as they continued walking, "What's a nice dame like you doing with a crumb-bum like that?" "He's my husband.." answered Roxie slowly. Fred rolled his eyes. "Well I managed to grasp that much." Looking down she went on, "He's OK. Anyway, as soon as I get my big brake, I won't need him. I'll be famous and everybody'll love me!" "Big break?" Fred repeated, amused. "Yeah. I'm gonna have my own act, ya know, Vaudeville or something. But I'm thinking of starting small in a cabaret or club maybe." Fred didn't know whether her statement was more pathetic or hilarious. He looked her over again. Short, skinny, not hard on the eyes at all, but definitely not the dancer type. Still, he had to admire the determination in the young flapper. Suddenly an idea popped into his usually one-track mind. "Roxie, you really serious about trying to get your own act?" Roxie's eyes widened. "Oh yeah more than anything!" "Well, I have this friend, see.." Fred stuttered a little as he spoke. "He's a manager of this club called The Onyx, maybe you heard of it. Anyway, he looks for girls that he thinks have the right stuff to make it on the big time. Maybe some night if you'd like to accompany me down there, I could introduce you to him and you could show me, uh--him, he slurred, what you got." "Jesus Freddy, that'd be great!" She laughed excitedly jumping up and down. She paused for a moment. "Wait a sec, you ain't just feeding lines are ya?" "No of course not! I've got real connections, and you, I can see," He went on in a softer more enticing manner. "have some real unmentionable talents, huh?" Roxie blushed, delighting in the newfound attention she was receiving. "Don't worry, babe." Fred said as he noticed Roxie staring down at the floor beginning to feel the situation grow awkward. "Our little outing will stay purely platonic." She eyed him curiously as if to ask him what that meant. "I mean we'll stay just friends." But both of them knew damn well that he had other intentions. "Oh it's alright," she said in a seductive tone placing her hands on the front of his pants. "I was just thinking about what I'm gonna wear for your friend, and what I'm gonna be taking off for you." The wickedest of smiles formed on Fred's face.  
  
The night Fred took Roxie to The Onyx for the first time was, on the whole, pretty amusing. She couldn't believe it. He did have connections! He must have. Dressed to the nines, like always, and talking to every beau brummel in the club, Roxie for once felt like she was gonna go places. She saw him whispering to a trombone player pointing her out, a shifty grin on his face. Wow. He's telling some one about me, she thought. Seeing that the man was just a trombone player, she figured he must have been some other middleman that knew the big guy on top. He'll tell him about me, she told herself, and soon her thoughts went back to enjoying herself. When she turned her eyes to the stage, her heart skipped a beat. Oh My God, its Velma and Ver--, she noticed the absence of the other half of the notorious "Kelly Sisters" act. Wonder where Veronica is?, she thought. Still, she couldn't tear her eyes from the stage. This woman was her idol. Everything she ever lived to be. She was so beautiful, talented, and versatile in her abilities...Everyone loves her, thought Roxie. Oh how she longed to be up there with her, doing what she wanted to do more than anything else. She closed her eyes and imagined everyone cheering and clapping for her, as she sang and danced her heart out. Her fantasy was abruptly cut short when she heard Fred say, "Let's go, babe." Already?! She thought. "But I didn't even meet your friend, that manager guy.." "Don't worry, Roxie. Its all taken care of." He assured her. "You told him about me?" she asked. "Yeah kid, its all arranged." With those words her heart jumped. Fred then grabbed her ass beckoning her to follow him to the exit. She knew what would happen once they arrived at her apartment. Fooling around with Fred and cheating on Amos to achieve her notoriety wasn't what she had intended on doing. But now that she was going to have her own act, she didn't care about anything else.  
  
To Roxie, the rest was a blur. The month of skulking around Chicago, the meaningless affairs, the lies, the leaving, the shooting...It all happened so fast. It was odd to her now, thinking about how little remorse she felt that she had killed him. The only thing that she felt compunction for was that she had taken the life of a father of 5 little children, son-of-a-bitch though he was, not ever mentioning his wife and kids. It stung in her heart to think of what those kids must have done without their bread-winning father. She thought of the hardships that she had had to go through just raising her one child without a father, not to mention the emptiness both she and her daughter felt. Roxie missing him...Reeny not knowing him.  
  
Suddenly, Roxie felt a poke in her back. "Mama, are you just gonna stand there and stare at the wall all day? I thought we were gonna be late!", shouted Reeny. Roxie not realizing how long she had stood there in the hall of their apartment building stuck in a flashback, immediately came back to earth. "Oh my God, I'm sorry hon. I lost track of time!" replied Roxie to her bewildered daughter. "Doing what?" asked Reeny. "Just thinking." Reeny could always tell when her mother had something important and usually somber on her mind. She would always seem to go into a blank daze until somebody had to jolt her out of it. She knew her mother had been through a lot in her life, and she wasn't perfect, or any where near it, but she knew how much her mother loved her, and it killed her to see her go through so much continuous pain. "What were you thinking about?" asked Reeny compassionately. "I was just thinking about how beautiful, talented and clever my little girl is, and where the heck it came from." Reeny smiled tenderly and stared into her mother's eyes. "You tell me." Reeny meant more than one thing when she said that, and her mother knew it. Quickly she turned from her daughter and rubbed tears from her eyes. She couldn't let her daughter see her cry. Not now. Today was too important. Trying to brush all the nagging wintry thoughts from her mind, she focused on her daughter's show. "Let's go, we don't have much time." Said Roxie. "Don't worry mom we'll make it." Reeny replied looking at her mother adoringly. More quietly she added, "We always do." With that the mother and daughter team stepped onto 15th avenue and walked in silence to the competition. 


	3. An Introduction to Velma and Catrina

Well, I hope you like what's been goin' down so far. I still have no clue as to where I'm going with this. But I am determined to finish. I have a few ideas but I don't quite know how to put it all together yet. I NEED GUIDANCE. Please fuel my desire to keep writing by R&R! TANKIE TANKIE!! ~Kitrina  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where the hell could she be? Thought Catrina, becoming more irritated as each moment went by. She was the one that talked me into doing the goddamn thing! She began to pace around the living room in a state of utter frustration and restlessness. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew half of her fury stemmed from her own nerves and self-doubts. Not even two months they had been living in Chicago and her mother was already signing her up for everything from ballet class, to school choir, and now to this ridiculous talent show. Its not that she didn't love to dance, and sing, and showoff...On the contrary. She quite enjoyed being the center of attention, and proving beyond a shadow of a doubt just how much better she was than everybody else. But she didn't need some trophy and surrounding crowd of miss prims bowing at her feet, to tell her so. She was the cat's meow, and she knew it.  
  
Oh, who was she trying to kid? She knew she was scared. Just plain scared...And she HATED it. Not that Chicago was that different from her hometown of Boston, it was just that she didn't know anybody here in Chicago. She had started school barely a week ago, and if all the kids at her new school decided to take a flying leap off the Cortland Street Bridge, frankly she didn't give a damn.  
  
Misconstruing her shyness for a poor attitude, none of the girls bothered to look at her, let alone talk to her. And the boys, she was surprised to find, were afraid of her. She couldn't even get a good game of ball out of 'em. Ok, so maybe their coolness towards her derived from her "Mess with me and I'll kick all your little greaseball asses to Mexico." remark.  
  
"Ooooh." Catrina sighed when she thought of her opening line. Poor Cathy- Fly certainly didn't mean to make waves with all her classmates, but unfortunately for her, many people seem to take offense to that kind of comment. She only said it because she knew how people always try to take advantage of the new kid. And she couldn't allow that to happen to her, now could she? No, definitely not. Her mother wouldn't have any of it, and neither would she.  
  
So now that was it. It was too late for her to try and make friends. She simply didn't have anyone. Suddenly she began to feel as though some one was jabbing pins and nails into her stomach like a pincushion. She couldn't stand it. She didn't want to have to deal with so much. Her crap new school, her mother constantly at work, her beloved grandfather's recent death, which for the record, had partly brought on their move from the one place she felt that she had had an ounce of control. To top everything off, she felt like she didn't have a family. She felt like an illegitimate. Well, truth be told, she was exactly that. She didn't have a father, she didn't even know who the hell he was.  
  
The more she thought about it the more she felt like a volcano on the verge of erupting, about to spew lava on an unsuspecting victim. And at the moment, she wanted to do just that...right on top of her mother! Time and time again she had asked about her father, and her mother's reply was always the same. "He's not important, he doesn't care about us, so leave it alone." This left Catrina with only one truism that she could ever use to discover the truth of her father's identity, and still her mother wouldn't comment. Catrina's last name. No not Kelly, like her mother's...But Flynn.  
  
Whatever else Catrina could discern from the very brief conversations they had concerning the topic, was that a rare nerve was struck in her mother when anything having to do with her father or her own mysterious past was mentioned. She knew her mother all too well. The slightest change was visible to her, and when Velma was annoyed, or better yet truly grieve-stricken, it was all too obvious to Catrina through her mother's facial contortions and immediate change in mood.  
  
She did feel bad for her mother, however. She knew she had been hurt bad somewhere far back, and often Catrina believed that her mother had experienced a multitude of betrayals. She was a smart young girl and always had been, not always an advantage when you know more than you're supposed to at such a young age. Still the sympathy she felt for Velma did nothing to stifle her yearning to know about the past and why she didn't have anyone to hold her and call "Daddy."  
  
To not confuse the situation, let it be noted that Catrina was not the most sweet-tempered, amicable, or mushy of souls. No, she was definitely not mushy! At times, like her mother, she could be down right obnoxious. But, deep down in her heart of gold she was a genuinely passionate individual, though she hid it well. And like any normal teenager all she wanted was to feel the security and devotion which comes from having a non-broken family.  
  
All of a sudden, the door flung open to show her mother still in her maid's uniform, the usual look of irritation on her face. "OOH!" Catrina whispered to herself in a furious intonation, "Is she ever gonna get it now." "Well I hope you're ready to go." Velma said in a scornful manner. "READY TO GO? READY TO GO?!?" Catrina was ready to EXPLODE! "I run home from school like a madman to get ready early like you say...Do my own hair, do my own makeup, get all my stuff ready for this stupid competition that I don't even wanna be in, and then you're not even here to bring me to it! Better yet you come home two hours after you're supposed to, I have no idea where you are, and I obviously can't leave without you, and of course now I'm late!"  
  
"Listen here you little nitwit!" yelled Velma. "If you didn't want to be in this thing, you should have just told me earlier. All I wanted you to do was experience all the glory in this business that could be yours. You're everything I ever was and so much more! You actually have a chance to fulfill your dreams." Catrina noticed tears beginning to shine in her mother's big brown eyes. "As for being late, you ungrateful little cretin, do you think I like being down on my hands and knees from dawn 'till dusk cleaning up after people, whom, when I actually had a life, I wouldn't have given the time of day. Do you know what it feels like, to be me, *THE* Velma Kelly, to have to be disgraced like this...To have to bite my tongue when some one insults me, my family, my life! I rather crawl under a rock and never come out, but I can't..Because of you!! Who do you think I do this for?! Why do you think I stayed longer today? FOR MY HEALTH?! The O'Briens asked me to, and I couldn't refuse. We needed the money... You know I had a real job once, Catrina. I was beautiful, I was famous...HERE..In this town! I was in show business! And then you came along..."  
  
Catrina knew her mother's words were only words, and she knew her mother loved her, yet she did feel bad, but not for herself. As she saw her mother cry for maybe the third time in her life, tears of anguish gushing from her eyes like Herculean rapids, Catrina could only whisper, "I'm sorry, mom." Her mother not able to answer, motioned for her to come to her, and hugged her close. The emotions she so smoothly hid her whole life, which had been slowly eating away at her, came crashing down upon Catrina. She couldn't pretend anymore, at least not now in front of her mother. She cried in her arms for what seemed like hours.  
  
Finally her mother lifted her daughter's chin and said, "Come on babe. We have to be strong. That's the one thing we can always be proud of." Catrina nodded and paused for a moment. After theorizing to herself for a few minutes, she went into her bedroom and came out with her dance bag and jacket. "You don't have to do this, Cat." Said Velma. "I suppose it was a mistake to sign you up for this." "Are you kidding, mom? I love singing and dancing, this is gonna be cake. I'm gonna show those snooty little Pollyannas who the new queen bee is. After all, I've got your genes." Velma took great pride in her daughter's assertion, and was soon feeling back to her holier-than-thou egotistical self. "Anyway, mistakes are the dirt that legends grow out of." She flashed her mom a wink and hurried out the door. Velma watched in awe as her little ball of fire strolled defiantly down the hall to the stairs where she waited for her mother, brushing her hair back in the smuggest of manners. My confidence, and your wit, Velma thought as she watched her daughter grow more impatient by the stairs. Oh Billy, if you could see your baby now. "Come on MOM!" "I'm coming hon," Velma retorted now in a much more cheerful mood. "And all that jazz!" she sung out loud. "No offense mom, but I told you...It's all about swing now." said Catrina to her mother as they made their way down the stairs to the main entrance. "Oh really?" Velma asked grinning. She shrugged her shoulders. "Hmph. The kids nowadays." 


	4. Roxie thinks back again

Wow, I'm nervous! Hope you like this chapter. I was gonna jump straight to my next idea but I felt more info was needed on Roxie's background. It turned out to be much longer than I thought. Maybe I should write a novel instead of torturing all of you with this fanfiction! Lol. Anyway, keep reviewing! I need you guys!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Reeny and Roxie approached the Athenaeum Theatre, where the competition was being held, Reeny became more and more nervous. With each step that she took, the butterflies in her stomach multiplied. Oh my God, she thought. The whole city is gonna be there! She could feel tiny droplets of perspiration slide from her forehead to her nose and temples. Sure, it was easy to perform in front of her mother and a few close friends, and she could handle her recitals at dancing school...But practically the whole city! She began to feel faint.  
  
When Roxie looked over at her, she easily spotted her daughter's multiple signs of pre-performance paranoia. She knew what Reeny was going through. On opening night at the Chicago Theatre when she performed with Velma, she had suffered two blackouts and a fainting spell in addition to a minor concussion caused by the fall. She remembered the look on Velma's face when she had come to. Instead of being concerned or worried about her welfare, Velma had been ready to kill the dumb blonde for almost ruining her act. Lucky for me I was able to perform, or I could have been Velma Kelly's next victim. She laughed out loud.  
  
Gee, I wonder how the old girl is, thought Roxie. Wonder how her kid is too. Boy, wouldn't she be surprised to know what happened to me right after she left.  
  
It had been quite a pitiful state of affairs of how the killer dillers' infamous act had come to an untimely end, complete with more drama than a Shakespearean tragedy. If Velma hadn't of gone and gotten herself knocked up by her latest flavor of the week--Roxie paused in her train of thought. Well, she couldn't put all the blame on Velma. She knew that when Velma left she could have carried the torch on her own but...DAMN Billy and his animal magnetism! Again she had followed in Velma's footsteps! At this point she had begun to believe that maybe Velma was not the most positive of role models.  
  
But looking at matters logically, it was a very unfortunate situation. Things were just getting good for the both of them. Neither could believe how the cash was flying in, even from the first night. They were literally living the dream!  
  
The day Velma came to break the news to her, the clouds were angrily black and it was raining cats and dogs, but Velma's demeanor was gloomier. When she spoke of her "problem" Roxie noticed a different type of sorrow in Velma's eyes, which was very unfamiliar to her. Had Velma fallen victim to loving some one again? Better yet, some one who had decided on destroying whatever faith in romance that remained in the hoofer? Maybe Velma's heart wasn't a black hole after all.  
  
When Velma told her she was planning on returning to her hometown of Boston, Roxie was immediately crestfallen. Although they were total opposites in almost every way and they had never really gotten along in the past, and that was just to say the least, over time they had begun to get used to the other's presence. Going together like peanut butter and jelly or bacon and eggs, they reveled in how they seemed to bring out the worst and the best in each other. And right there and then, Roxie felt like they could have weathered the storm together. But who was she to tell Velma what to do. Unwillingly forced into love yet again, Roxie figured, she shouldn't have to stay here and be exposed to the creep whoever he was. Velma's been through enough, and Chicago really doesn't need to see another murder at this point. There's more than enough entertainment to suffice for a while. So Roxie threw her hands up and said goodbye.  
  
What in time, had ended any chance for Roxie to return to the spotlight, was her own string of catastrophic occurrences. Once Velma had withdrawn to Boston, Roxie noticed she had a lot more time on her hands, mostly because without Velma she no longer had a job. Without true friends, a husband, or a boyfriend, Roxie had nowhere to go, nothing to do, and no one to spend time with, and soon grew despondent.  
  
That's when about 3 months after her friends departure, her former lawyer Billy began calling on her. At first she humored him. She would go out with him, thinking she had nothing better to do and that he felt sorry for her. But things changed. His lawyer nature no longer took affect around her. They sincerely enjoyed spending time together, even just doing nothing. Reading, eating, dancing, talking, touching...screwing. It all meant something for once. For the first time in her life, the wall around her heart dropped, and the way ivy takes over the side of a house, Billy began to take over her soul.  
  
As their bodies lay entangled on her bed that first night, she looked over dreamily at him and said, "You know, I've never been in love before, and it scares me. I've been through too much to loose something else. Promise me you'll never leave me." He wrapped his strong arms around Roxie. "It scares me too. But when you're holding something in your arms, something that in this infinite universe, you feel as though God created especially for you; which drives you to breathe, to live, to WANT to live, you're just not as afraid anymore. No, my cherub, I will never leave you." Could this be the same calculating, hard-hearted lawyer that had served the guiltiest of prisoners their freedom on a silver platter? She thought. She laughed through her tears. "You know you have a way with words?" "So I've been told." Replied Billy with an affectionate smile. But this wasn't one of his famous court room acts, thought Roxie. This time it was for real. While still in his arms she turned to look at him. What a bull's eye, huh? She said to herself with a grin before lulling off to sleep.  
  
Then it happened. Like all the happiness she had ever possessed in her past, it was snatched away. After a week of persistent calling at his home and the office, Roxie became disoriented. Where could he be? What's going on? She thought. Then all of a sudden she heard the familiar sound of his Buick Packard pulling up to the apartment building. When she opened the door for him, he went no further than the hall even as Roxie gestured for him to follow her to the sofa.  
  
She looked him over. He was carrying a brief case in one hand and a large suitcase in the other. "I can't. I'm on my way to the train station. I'm leaving for California in about an hour. I had to come to talk to you first." "WHAT?!" Roxie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was shattered. "We're all complicated people, Rox." Said Billy. "You know I care for you more than anything. These past five months have been amazing." "Well then tell me, Billy. What's the problem?" Roxie asked biting her lip to keep from crying. Her legs felt like jelly.  
  
"Its just that I'm experiencing a lot of different emotions right now, Roxie. Something I'm not used to. I have to take some time to sort out my feelings." She seized his overcoat as liquid sorrow gushed from her eyes. "What about your promise to me?! What was that? How could you do this to me?!" "I'm sorry, honey, honestly...You have no idea how hard this is for me." Suddenly a burning in her heart took over her mind and actions. "Hard for you?! This is so hard for you! Of course it is. Because God knows you've been through what I have in my life!" She pounded her fists against his chest. "YOU LYING BASTERD!" she cried. Billy grabbed her wrists and slowly she succumbed.  
  
"Listen to me," he spoke unsympathetically. "You don't know everything I've gone through, Roxie. You're not the only one who's suffered in this lifetime. And to call a spade a spade, you're no angel, honey. I think we're forgetting who committed a cold-blooded murder here. Roxie sunk lifeless to the floor.  
  
"Roxie listen," he bent down. "I love you, with every bead in my heart, I LOVE YOU...but I have to go. I can't tell you everything right now. But I promise I'll be back for you. " She nodded. "Oh and here." He handed her a small paper bag. "Think nothing of it, love, it was my pleasure." And with that he left her alone, in her cold, dingy, one-room apartment.  
  
She sat there on the floor in a state of sullen amazement, still nodding to his long departed professions and promises. He promised, she said over and over again in her mind. Promises mean nothing. Billy proved that to me. That's the last time I fall for any man. Still... True, untainted love cannot be kicked to the curb that easy. In her heart of hearts she knew she still loved him.  
  
The next day she woke up in a hot flash. She had barely made it to the bathroom in time before she had begun to vomit profusely. "Oh no," she said to herself. At the time she had thought nothing of it, but now the notion was grossly real. "I'm late." Through her weakness and nausea she called the doctor and made an appointment for later that day. This appointment would determine the future of the rest of her life. She put the kettle on and attempted to calm herself with a cup of green tea, of course to no avail. As she sipped her tea, more thoughts than she fathomed possible spun through her head.  
  
When she returned from the doctor's that evening, her mind had relinquished back into its familiar state of drifting in and out of reality. She couldn't believe the truth, she didn't want to. If she could have only found out one day earlier. But now it was too late. She was completely alone and Billy was already half way to California. "Heaven, nowadays," she chuckled facetiously. "What a joke."  
  
Then she remembered the small paper bag he had handed her before he left. When she reached into the bag she pulled out a note. It read: Here you go, doll. All $5,000. I don't need it...because when I think of you, I feel like a millionaire. She looked inside the bag. She gasped. There it was, all 5000 dollars cash!  
  
She thought about it for a while reading the note over and over. "I rather have you." She whispered solemnly into the darkness. 


	5. Rox and Reen Approach the Competition

I know this story is turning out to be very long but bear with me...Its gonna get really good soon. Keep R&R. It really means a lot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Moth-ER!" yelled Reeny. "Please come back to the real world." Roxie looked at her daughter, who looked back at her irritably. She laughed. "Don't sass me, Reeny!" "Sorry mama, but right now I can't afford to let you zone out in la-la land, wherever that may be for you. I need you. I'm really nervous."  
  
Roxie looked over at Reeny and sighed. If I was only half as talented as her at that age...Oh God, or even at my finest hour. She thought. "Sweetie, you've been working night and day, its gonna be fine! Remember when you showed Mrs. Wrigley your act? She was so dazzled I thought she was gonna have kittens!" A small smile played on her daughter's lips.  
  
"But mama, in front of all those people...I don't know if I can do it." Roxie gazed into her daughter's striking blue orbs, which any normal person could distinguish as a replica of her own. "Listen Reeny, you have more talent in your pinky finger than any of those two-bit plain Janes' do in their whole bodies. You'll do wonderful."  
  
Reeny thought it was great to have a mother like Roxie, who was always there for her, and made her feel as though she could do anything. But sometimes that just wasn't enough. Oh it made Reeny feel horrible to think like that. Her mother bent over backwards to make her feel loved and accepted. She knew she was the one thing that gave her mother a reason to live. It was obvious she didn't care much for anyone or anything else. But the emptiness Reeny often felt in her soul was much more than a frivolous whim.  
  
She was shy and always alone. Sure, at school she had a couple of gal pals to shoot the breeze with, and lately she had caught many a boy attempt to sneak a peak down her blouse at her newly developed girlishness. But her life demanded more than just gabbing and flirting, now. She had no one to trust, no one to reveal her deepest, most inner desires and dreams. And you just can't tell your mom everything all of the time.  
  
Too bad I couldn't have been twins. Thought Reeny. As for feeling secure...She could take care of herself, and her mother most certainly could protect herself and her daughter. But growing up in the heart of Chicago, it would be nice to have more than two people in the family, God forbid anything ever happened to either one of them. Reeny shuddered at the thought. She didn't fret so much at the idea of anything happening to her, but the thought of her mother alone locked up like a gnome in their apartment, snuggling up to a bottle of gin and crying herself to sleep, sent a shiver up her spine.  
  
All of a sudden passion ripped away at her heart and her face erupted in rage. Who was the son-of-a-bitch that did this to them? She wondered. Who left her and her mother to suffer and scrape all this time? For all the years Reeny wanted nothing more than to meet and embrace her father, now she wanted revenge.  
  
But so many other musings began to flood her mind. Why do I have to care so much about somebody I've never met?! Somebody who did nothing but cause pain to my mother?! Somebody who probably left because of me...  
  
Calm down, calm down, Reeny. Today's important. Don't get too riled up. She told herself. You gotta stay focused for the competition. She put the ugly thoughts out of her mind and decided on getting into the spirit.  
  
"Hey Mama," she flashed her mom a kittenish grin. "THE NAME ON EVERYBODY'S LIPS IS GONNA BE--REENY!" sang Reeny. Her mother joined in grabbing her daughter's hand and skipping along the sidewalk exulting in the song she had taught her daughter almost a decade ago. "THE LADY RAKING IN THE CHIPS IN GONNA BE--REENY!"  
  
The two merrily continued singing, dancing, and skipping along until they reached the corner of Southport Ave, where they could hear the clamoring crowd from the parking lot of the Athenaeum Theatre. "I guess this is it." Reeny gulped. "Jesus Reen, you sound like your making your last run down death row, or in my day we called it "Murderess Row." She winked. This made Reeny laugh and for a moment she forgot to be petrified. "You promise you're gonna watch?" "The whole time, never miss a trick." Replied her mother.  
  
"Let's do it." Said Reeny, as they approached the theatre. With my mom behind me, I can't fail. She thought.  
  
Roxie saw so much of herself in the benevolent Reeny, and had never before seen her look so determined. I MADE THAT. She thought. Astonished that she could be responsible for creating such a masterpiece of a human being, she smiled proudly. She was happy that she had done something right ... 


	6. Vel and Cat Approach the Competition

NOTE: Once in a while you can expect me to change little things within the plot or the grammar of this fic. So always check back. (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Velma could not believe how casually her daughter walked along South Lake Shore Drive on the way to the competition.  
  
"You little prima donna, you're not even scared at all are you?" Velma asked snickering.  
  
"What is there to be scared of? I already know I'm going to win. Come on mom, I'm Cathy-Fly! Look at me!"  
  
As she spun around in a playfully condescending manner, her little red sequined dancer's skirt twisted and snapped perfectly back into place. Her mother beamed. She was profoundly amazed at how much her daughter took after her.  
  
"And as you know, mother..." Catrina started in a lofty tone. "We have nothing to fear but fear itself." She saluted. Velma burst out laughing.  
  
"But God, that satire, just like her father." She shook her head not noticing she had said that aloud.  
  
"My father?" Catrina looked soberly at her mother. If Velma could have kicked herself in the ass she would have done exactly that right there and then. She grimaced at the thought of the impending doom that approached her now that she had unintentionally opened Pandora's box.  
  
"I'm like my father?" Catrina went on raising her voice. "Cat, please let's not start right now." "What are you talking about, mom? You started it!"  
  
Velma wanted to scream 'If your father hadn't wanted nothing to do with us, I wouldn't have to constantly hide all of this from you!' But she couldn't. "Look, let's just forget about this for now and focus on your contest, ok?" She remained fully composed externally while her insides felt like raspberry jam.  
  
"Fine." Said Catrina glaring furiously at her mother.  
  
If looks could kill, her mother would have been lying face down on the sidewalk with a rest in peace plaque hanging above her head.  
  
In all honestly her mother was overcome by guilt, especially when she thought of everything that had led to her and Billy going their separate ways. If maybe she had stayed and waited longer in Chicago, things would have gotten better for all three of them. Perhaps she could have kept her true love as well as her job; and maybe she wouldn't have had to be down on her hands and knees all those years up to her eyeballs in the waste and filth of unworthy classless buffoons that wouldn't know the good life if it was staring them in the face.  
  
She remembered when she had broken the news to him. She had never opened up to anyone like that before. He knew of her vulnerability, yet he still had chosen to cast her off like yesterday's newspaper. Telling her that he wasn't ready to be a father. What the hell was he waiting for? She thought. He was no spring chicken when he had decided to place the order.  
  
What killed her more than anything, was that she had allowed him to overcome all her better judgments. Like a child walking over the edge of reason to the tune of the pied piper, she had fallen victim to his charm. She didn't think it was possible to ever love again, and she hadn't even wanted to, but there it was anew like a blessing from God, and it had been too good an offer to pass up.  
  
And then the begging for her not to leave Chicago. He affirmed over and over his love, yet Velma's foolish pride may have ended any chance of happiness and a thriving career in show business for her, and more importantly any life worthy of approval for her daughter.  
  
It had to be all or nothing. All of Billy's undying devotion and a ring, or he would not be allowed to see her, nor the fruit of their love. She wouldn't even accept his repaying of the $5000 he had charged her for his courtroom services, before she took off to Boston. No...Velma Kelly would not settle for anything less than the best. She never had, and never would.  
  
But looking back, now it was apparent that her hostility towards settling for less had caused her to loose much more in return. Maybe all the times that she had haggled for perfection and received nothing, instead of bending and being satisfied with a smaller piece of the pie, had caused her bitter outlook on life. It seemed in every situation she looked at the glass half-empty. Always nagging, always bitching, always casting a shady glance upon her neighbor rather than her well deserved self.  
  
There is always a limit to having high expectations, and now the fact presenting itself was catching up with her.  
  
Velma began to feel light-headed, more taken with regret than she cared to be. "Let's not start ripping each other apart again, OK Catrina? I'm sorry we had to fight like this twice in one day. Just try and concentrate on your act alright?" She lovingly ran a hand through her daughter's raven locks.  
  
Catrina eyeballed her mother inquisitively. She could tell her mother felt bad about getting her going and was now feeling in the wrong. "I'll make you proud, mom." She smiled. She wanted the feud to be over. She just wanted her mother behind her, the one person it seemed who gave a damn whether she lived, died, flourished, or faltered. Forget the goon who was never there once for her throughout her life...at least for now.  
  
They could just hear the crowds a block away in the Athenaeum Theatre parking lot when Velma pointed to the colossal building. "That's it, baby. Your future in show biz awaits you there." That remark put too much pressure on Catrina and she trembled.  
  
"God, mom, don't say it like its totally cut in stone that I'm gonna win. I know I'm good, and you know I'm good, and its only obvious to the entire world that I'm the top of my game, but we don't know how fair those judges are gonna be. I mean they might be the types that wouldn't know talent if it bit them in the--"  
  
"Catrina," her mother cut her off, chuckling. "You'll be brilliant, and the best one there, whether you win or lose. Remember, you've got my genes." Velma grinned impishly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah...And then some, right?" replied Catrina.  
  
"You got it babe!" They ran the remaining block to the theatre talking and laughing all the way. As they entered the enormous structure, a million thoughts whirred through Catrina's mind. But the last thing she thought before leaving her mother to join the large group of girls backstage was how much she wanted to win this contest.  
  
Yes, she wanted to show people how talented she was. Yes, it would be nice to win a couple of admiring friends that she could string along 'til she got sick of 'em. And yes, she wanted to win in loving memory of her dearest Grampy. But what she wanted most, was to be her devoted mother's little shinning star. For if Velma lived to see her daughter bud and bloom into the glorious flower that she once was, maybe she could continue to live in peace with herself as she was now, beautiful though, these days, withered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you appreciated this chapter. There was definitely some more background info needed on Velma's situation. The next chapter is the much awaited--Well...you'll see. ;) Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it all so far! Keep R&R. Muchas Gracias! 


	7. They Meet

OK stuff's gonna start to click now...Have fun and Pleeease Review. I like when you review. It fuel's my writer's ego and then a good story pops out of my brain for you to be rewarded with. ;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Reeny made her way through the large crowd to the backstage area inside the Athenaeum theatre she could have sworn she could hear the thumping in her chest grow louder and louder. 'Oh My God,' she thought. 'This is worse than school. I don't know anyone here.' Panic took over all her senses. What if they can't find my music, or what if I forget my whole dance.  
  
Once backstage, Reeny noticed a short stocky middle-aged woman with curly gray hair and glasses giving out numbers to each act. "Name, dear?" The woman, who was called Mrs. Johnson, had approached her, but in her state of alarm she hadn't noticed. "Oh umm..Reeny...Reeny Flynn."  
  
She looked at her list. "Ah, Reeny Flynn. I see your doing a jazz routine to "In the Mood", is that correct?" asked Mrs. Johnson. Reeny quickly nodded. "OK Miss Reeny, you'll be number 23." She quickly jotted down Reeny's first name on a piece of paper, along with her number and pinned it to her costume, and with that she moved on to the next girl.  
  
As she went to set down her dancing bag in a corner of the massive backstage dressing room, two girls brushed past her making certain that they knocked her off balance a little, in doing so. When she looked up she saw that they were Sally and Mary from school--two girls that thought it was a privilege for the world to be in their presence. Since Reeny was always quiet in school, she had never really hit it off with them, but just lately, torturing the living daylights out of her had become their favorite pastime. She surely couldn't understand it. She had never done anything to offend them. In fact, she often kept to herself. It couldn't have had anything to do with Sally's crush Bobby, constantly tugging at her skirt, could it? Well if jealousy was there motive for causing Reeny misery, they needn't bother pestering her about it. She vehemently detested the little pig and was quite up front on the fact with him.  
  
"I see they let just about anybody into these things nowadays, huh Sally?" said Mary just loud enough so that Reeny could hear. Sally laughed and looked the little blonde up in down with disgust. "Obviously." She replied. Reeny turned a deep shade of red but remained quiet. The two girls slithered off to another recess of the dressing room where they joined what seemed like a larger group of conceited upstarts.  
  
'Why didn't I say anything, DAMNIT?! I'm always too afraid.' She felt like breaking down right there in the middle of the floor.  
  
'No Reeny, you're better than them... in all respects. Don't let 'em get to ya.' She thought. With the warrior's blood of her mother coursing through her veins she came to the conclusion that if they said anything else, next time she would not take the high road, and they would not be so lucky.  
  
Still, that little slight with the girls did nothing to boost her ego or her comfort level. She stood there like a Corinthian column, hazy- eyed, watching everyone else prepare for their acts without feverishness. She began to sweat.  
  
"What's a matter, kid? You look like some one just read you, ya last rights."  
  
Reeny spun around to see a dark-haired girl about her age, though almost a head taller than her. Her eyes were dark with sarcasm but her doll-like lips curled into a smile that could have outshone the noon day sun. Something about her whole persona felt familiar to Reeny.  
  
"Excuse me?" answered Reeny. "No offense blondie, but you look like you're about to wet yourself."  
  
"I'm just fine, thank you very much." Replied Reeny. "Stage fright, eh?" quipped the brunette seeming to ignore the other girl's response to her first comment.  
  
"Well to be honest, a little I guess." Reeny admitted. "Its ok don't feel bad. Actually I saw you practicing earlier in the parking lot. You know you're really pretty good." Said the young bobbysoxer.  
  
Reeny smiled. "Thank you. I'm Reeny," she said holding out her hand. "Well nice to meet you, Reeny. I'm Catrina, but you can call my Cat, or Cathy- Fly. My mom likes to call me that." Said Catrina grabbing Reeny's hand. 'This is amazing, I always wanted a friend.' Thought Catrina. 'She doesn't hate me and she isn't afraid of me. Maybe this could work out.'  
  
All at once the announcer started up. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 1941 Miss Teen Queen Chicago Talent Competition..." Mrs. Johnson came running into the dressing room. "We need #1. Right now, Lydia, darling you're on!" A tall blonde in point shoes with a luminous white sequined ensemble made of feathers seemed to materialize out of nowhere and stepped out from behind Reeny and Catrina to meet Mrs. Johnson at the stage door. Both girls looked down at their somewhat raggedy costumes in discontent. Everywhere they looked they saw sequins and beads dangling and nylons with runs. They knew that they came from flat broke households and couldn't afford anything better, but both felt uncomfortably irritated just the same.  
  
The announcer went on... "And now out first little starlet, Miss Lydia!" Reeny swallowed hard. "Ah, its no big deal. If it'll make you feel any better Reeny, I'll show you my number." Reeny's liquid blue eyes lit up. "You would?" she asked. "Sure! I'm singing and dancing to 'Can't Help Loving that Man.' My mom taught me that one." Catrina reveled. "Wow Cat, that's really swell." Said Reeny.  
  
All the while Catrina showed-off for her new friend, a pair of clandestine eyes watched in eerie amusement from across the room.  
  
"Fish gotta swim, Birds gotta fly-" Catrina sang while dancing and skipping in the most crackerjack, up-to-the-beat manner Reeny had ever seen from some one her own age. She couldn't take her eyes off her for a second. "Cat, you're like a professional!" Croaked Reeny mouth agape in awe. "I know." Said Catrina, a look of overweening pride on her face. "But thank you anyway. And like I said Reeny, you're not bad yourself." Reeny began to giggle, and Catrina followed whole-heartedly.  
  
"Oh Catrina, I just remembered I'm still wearing my saddle shoes. I'll go change into my jazzies and be right back." "Ok Reen, I'll be here. Hurry up." Said Catrina sitting herself down in the nearest chair.  
  
As Reeny took off to grab her jazz shoes, a rather intimidating group of girls sauntered towards Catrina from the opposite side of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review..More coming very very soon! 


	8. Reeny's Act

First thing...Please accept my apologies. I had no idea my settings were on "only allow signed reviews". I feel like such an idiot and a snob. I welcome everyone to review and would greatly appreciate it. I can't believe all this time I had no clue. *Blushes* Again, I am so sorry! Well anyway, here's some more! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A short little redhead with curls quickly shot herself to the front of the pack. "Hello Catrina." she uttered menacingly. The girls had formed a full circle around her.  
  
"Hi." She said taking a second to look over each girl before setting her attention back on the little redhead. "Oh I know you, you're Julia DeFranco, from my school. We're not in the same class but-"  
  
She was cut off. "Yes, we know each other." Julia went on. "We've heard a few things about you, Catrina." Catrina was silent. "Like you don't let people push you around." "And you're not scared of anything or anyone." Cut in Grace. " "And you manage to posses a rather chic style all your own, despite your age and the fact that you're as poor as dirt." Added Sally. Catrina raised an eyebrow at the last comment.  
  
"But what I want to know, Catrina.." Julia went on even more threatening than before. "Is why you bother with that pathetic 7th grade dimwit Reeny?!" "Well, uhh..I just met her-" Catrina was interrupted again.  
  
"Listen Catrina, we know you don't have any friends..." Julia teased. Catrina was ready to sock her. "But you could. We can make you the sharpest thing to ever hit Bridgedale Elementary. You just have to know the right type of people."  
  
"And that would be you?" Catrina asked, a sharp glint of sarcasm in her eyes. Julia was quiet for a minute, her eyes seeming to become red flames as they melted into Catrina's. "Don't ever look a gift horse in the mouth, honey." Snapped Julia.  
  
Just then Reeny came running back. "Hey Cat." Reeny tapped Catrina on the shoulder. Catrina and the surrounding girls all turned to face the petite blonde at once. "Well Catrina," said Grace pushing her in front of Reeny.  
  
Catrina was not one to follow in the footsteps of others, especially others that she could see through better than freshly cleaned glass. But now, the peer pressure was unbearable. The heat of the situation was bound to make any one crack.  
  
"Yeah, you guys are right. " Said Catrina. "I don't know why I even said anything to her in the first place. The little twit's probably a two- bit act anyway." Catrina laughed villainously, but on the inside she felt like her heart was being hacked apart with a machete. Catrina's new "friends" looked at each other victoriously and walked off, Catrina trailing behind them. She looked back for a moment only to see poor Reeny standing there motionless, still puzzled by the staggering circumstance that had just taken place.  
  
'What happened!?' thought Reeny. 'Why does every aspect of my life have to turn out to be so rotten? I really thought there was something special about her. I felt as if I had known her all my life, like a long lost friend. What a crazy thought.' Little did she know that Catrina felt exactly the same way.  
  
Alone in a dark corner and almost in tears, to Reeny it felt like she had been sitting there for days. She could almost wipe the cobwebs off of herself before she heard the announcer call her number and the approaching steps of Mrs. Johnson. But just at that moment she was struck with an undeniable will to perform. She thought of her courageous mother and the strong relationship they shared that no mortal could touch, and she was instantly inspired to make her proud. Now she was going to show all those huffy high-hats, especially this new Catrina, whoever the hell she thought she was, once and for all just how much better she was than all of them.  
  
Once on stage waiting for the music to start up, Reeny felt the adrenaline pumping through her body and the showgirl nature that was passed on to her by her mother, took over. Soon, her mind had vacated reality and all she could see was herself on stage in the old Vaudeville days, everyone yelling and screaming her name. Lights exploded behind her eyes in perfect sync with the dazzling fireworks and flying colors that were all for her.  
  
Nobody. Not the girls, not Catrina, not her mother. NOBODY...would see her beaten now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Originating from the small phonograph backstage, the notes of the big band classic "In the Mood" suddenly exploded through the surrounding speakers and engulfed the whole theatre in symphonious concert. Never slacking in her performance Reeny would give no less than 200% tonight. It was the most important moment in her life so far, and now she was going to take the bull by the horns.  
  
Each note of the jazz took hold of Reeny's body and graciously shaped her every move. Each percussionous hit by the drums, each flare of the trumpet..she moved to in perfect rhythm. It was as if she no longer had to try or to think about what she was doing.  
  
It now emerged into Reeny's mind what she had been put on this earth to do, and just like that, she was one with her music.  
  
High-kicks, mid-air splits, and flips, spectators gazed in amazement, as the young diva seemed to defy the laws of gravity. Every girl backstage attempted to get a better look as they poked and prodded their heads from behind the curtains in sheer shock. Even Catrina, who was divine in her talents compared to most, was surprised at the tiny showgirl's astounding abilities.  
  
"OK well, maybe she's not a two-bit act." Catrina remarked as she looked back at her newfound company.  
  
As she watched Reeny prance jubilantly on stage, Julia DeFranco appeared horrified. Catrina then turned around again to notice Julia take off hurriedly in the direction of Mrs. Johnson.  
  
Catrina watched the two talk for a minute, a speck of worry on Mrs. Johnson's face. But when Julia returned to where everyone was watching Reeny from behind the stage, her semblance was calm.  
  
"Nervous?" asked Julia slyly. She put an arm around Catrina. "Not really. I thought you were." "Not anymore." Replied Julia. "I have an act that'll knock their socks off." She smirked. "Oh by the way, thanks Catrina." "Uhh..You're welcome." She replied skeptically, not sure why this incredulous little creature had just thanked her. Julia strolled off to get ready for her upcoming act, swaying her hips arrogantly as she walked. 'Man, does she think she's the cat's pajamas.' Thought Catrina.  
  
But Catrina wasn't worried at all. Even though originally she didn't want to be in the show, now she felt exhilarated. What better way to show the world what she was made of, than going up against an act like that little Reeny girl's. The blonde was good, but Catrina knew what she herself was capable of, and she could top just about anyone, except her mother of course.  
  
While still watching the little flaxen-haired contender, guilt began to take its toll on her. If only she hadn't gone along with Julia and "the phony sisters", she could have been friends with this girl who, from the short time she had known her, reminded Catrina so much of herself, and had seemed so genuine. 'Now that I'm gonna beat her, she'll never even look at me again.' Thought Catrina sadly.  
  
By now the audience was in an uproar. Every seat visible to the eye was abandoned for a standing ovation. Parents, grandparents, and city onlookers were jumping and gyrating to the music as they cheered for the young swinger.  
  
Velma, who was rarely impressed by anyone other than herself or her daughter, stared on in wonder from the audience. 'This is ridiculous. She's phenomenal. She's almost as good as my Cathy-Fly.' She thought. "It's so strange, she seems so familiar to me, but I can't put my finger on it." She said out loud to herself, though no one noticed due to the blaring music and boisterous roars of the crowd. "She kind of reminds me of Cat, in a way." Velma laughed.  
  
When the number ended, she fluffed off the thought of the little blonde girl and began to focus on her daughter's impending number. 'Oh come on Catrina you can do it.' She closed her eyes, crossed her fingers, and did something else she hadn't done in at least 25 years...She prayed. 


	9. Here comes CathyFly

Sorry I realize it's been a while since I've added any chapters but I've been monstrously busy...I Do ApOloGiZe. ;D ***Wait, why am I talking to myself in a British accent?!*** Ok this is weird. Anyway, have a jolly-good day and enjoy. I'd love it if you R&R, just ever-so-much! ~Cheerio!~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How's that for a two-bit act?" asked Reeny once she had returned backstage, a massive dose of self-satisfaction in her voice. Catrina, feeling guilty, looked down. "Listen Reeny, I want to apologize. I--"  
  
"Don't bother Miss fancy pants. Who are you tryin' to fool? You're about as real as my mother's plastic poinsettias. I know you don't have any real friends, but you're too scared to do anything about it. You think I can't see right through you? You're just a spineless coward. And you know what? I don't need you. I don't need anybody! But at least I don't have to trash other people to make myself feel wanted. I'm not that pathetic." Reeny abruptly turned away from her.  
  
Catrina could feel her temperature rise at these words, and her entire complexion began to shine a luminous shade of crimson. But before she could say anything, Reeny turned around and faced her again, glaring at the young brunette that had shunned her groundlessly. "Oh and sweetie, when you go out there, make sure you don't trip over those big clodhoppers of yours. You know what they say.. The bigger they are, the harder they fall." She looked her over tacitly, comparing Catrina's tall, solid, big-boned figure to her own skinny more dainty physique. She giggled and walked off.  
  
Catrina stood there unable to move or speak. She had never let anyone--NOT ANYONE--talk to her like that. Yet what made Catrina sick to her stomach and had left her at a loss for words for the first time in her life, was the legitimate fact of what Reeny had spoken. Some one had finally understood her. The deepest darkest corners of her heart that she had always carefully barred from the rest of the world, this girl read like a book. 'What is it with this girl?' she thought. 'Who is she? Why does she get me so well?! I swear I've known her in another life or something.'  
  
Still, recent events did nothing to stifle Catrina's anger. Since when would she let another kid get away with treating her like that?! She didn't know whether she felt more like crying or going over to the little brat and ripping all her hair out. On every other occasion, she would have just laughed and clocked whoever it was that had gotten her goat...but with Reeny it was different, because she new the truth. She knew just how miserable her life really was. There was no way she could laugh that off.  
  
Nevertheless, Catrina had to save face. "I'm gonna make you eat those words, you little worm!" She yelled across the room to Reeny.  
  
Just then Catrina heard something that almost made her heart jump up into her throat. The band had started playing number 24's song, but it wasn't just any song...It was her song! "What the-!" Catrina ran to the opening in the curtains. There she was, Catrina's new so-called "friend" Julia, doing her act! She had even attempted to copy her dance number. "That little bitch!" Catrina cried. She had gone into this event so frustrated with so many harrowing thoughts constantly violating her mind, and finally when she had gotten into the idea of performing she had worked tirelessly to perfect it. Now this little demon of a redhead had jeopardized her one chance at having a real friend and had stolen her act, all in one blow!  
  
'What am I gonna do?' she thought. 'I'm ruined. I can't go on now!'  
  
Out in the audience Velma, herself, by now had almost suffered a coronary. "Oh no, that stupid kid is doing my baby's act!" She said aloud. She couldn't think of anything else to do except comfort her Cathy-Fly, whom she assumed was fuming just as much about the situation as she was.  
  
Velma at once vacated her seat and quietly made her way backstage to the enormous dressing room. A group of at least 10 or 15 other contestants were watching Julia from behind the curtains. "Move!" Velma bellowed as she pushed her way through the girls to get to her daughter who was standing about 20 feet away in a panic.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, no one is allowed back here during the show! And how rude of you to come bursting through the door pushing my girls around!" exclaimed Mrs. Johnson. "Step off Emily Post, my daughter needs me!" Velma retorted zealously. "Tramp." Muttered Mrs. Johnson looking over the 38-year-old former headliner who still dressed like an 18-year-old flapper stuck in the roaring twenties. "Well I never!"  
  
**As if Velma didn't notice!** She whipped around to confront the plump little woman. "Well maybe you should have, ya old butterball! We don't all have to look like Aunt Jemima by a certain age!" Stifled giggles and snickering engulfed the room from all sides, as Mrs. Johnson walked off in disgust.  
  
"Mom!" Catrina jumped into her mother's arms and tried to hold back tears as she hugged her tightly. "What am I gonna do, mom? That little hussy stole my act on purpose!" Velma didn't know what to do or say. She knew how important this was to her daughter and deep in her heart, she knew how meaningful this was to herself as well. No...A Kelly girl shall never be defeated...And then it hit her! But she had to act fast.  
  
Velma knelt down and quickly began pawing through her handbag. Catrina watched her mother curiously as she threw one thing after another out of her purse, until finally she turned the bag upside down and furiously dumped everything onto the floor. Lipsticks here, scattered change there, a comb, some mints, her keys, a handkerchief. But something out of the ordinary caught Catrina's eye as Velma still passionately searched for whatever it was that she was looking for. They were wrinkled and tattered and probably the oldest looking photographs she had ever seen. Still Catrina was able to just make out a young tiny sparrow of a woman, with a wavy blonde bob in a white dress, wrapped up in the most beautiful white sable fur robe she had ever seen. Her skin was as smooth as polished marble and her glistening eyes and genuine smile could have melted an iceberg. Catrina felt her knees start to buckle. 'Reeny?' she thought. 'But how can that be? Whoever that woman is, she's too old now to be Reeny.'  
  
Then Catrina noticed the other picture. A man with salt-and- pepper hair in a flawless Brooks Brothers' suit holding a fedora to his chest, stared back at her with beady eyes and a pursed up grin. Suddenly she felt a shiver down her spine. Something about the slightly middle-aged man fascinated her something fierce. She felt like she had seen a blurry facsimile of the same man in a dream before. It was scary, but intriguing as well.  
  
"Mom, who are these people?" She picked up the photos and handed them to her mother. "Uhh...Old friends, hon. Yeah, old friends from when I used to live here in Chicago years ago. Now I have something else for you." She said grabbing the pictures and stuffing them into her purse. Velma was a damn good actress, but not so good that Catrina couldn't catch the faint quiver in her voice.  
  
Now Catrina watched as her mother picked up an even older rattier piece of folded paper off the floor. It was yellow and stale with age. But obviously it was of some value to her mother, Catrina thought, as she watched Velma close her eyes and press the folded piece of paper to her breast, a single tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
It was the one thing Velma carried everywhere she went, the final remains of her long faded glory days in the limelight. Now it had returned to seek and save, alas not her, but her daughter, who was now clearly destined to walk in her mother's eminent footsteps.  
  
The sudden applause of the crowd broke Velma's trance. "OK Cathy-Fly, we don't have much time. Do you remember that old number of mine that I taught you two years ago?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't understand what that's got to do with--" Catrina stopped in mid sentence as her mother unfolded the torn yellow scrap paper to reveal its true meaning. "That's the sheet music?" asked Catrina amazed. "What do ya say, huh?" asked Velma raising an eyebrow deadpan in her infamous sardonically amused tone.  
  
"But mom it's only piano music! "I mean, how will it look? Just one guy playing the piano for me in front of the whole stadium!" "You can do it, Catrina. I know it. It'll be fine." Said Velma. "Just sing your little heart out and dance like there's no tomorrow!" Remember baby, if there's anybody that can pull it off it's us."  
  
"That's just it mom. I don't know if I can do it alone." Catrina looked up into her mother's expressive eyes searching for the strength that was always behind them, and that right now she so desperately needed.  
  
"I know. Maybe in the future you're gonna need help. Of course you will! Everyone does at some point. Ya see, I could never accept that...And look what I did to myself, to my best friend, to you, to your dad. I screwed everything up. But this, this you can do on your own. You're strong Cathy-Fly. You've got the best of two amazing worlds...You're dad would have wanted you to go out there and give it your all." Velma added seriously.  
  
Something snapped in Catrina's mind, and with that she now knew where her head was at. It was time to rock this contest. For her mom to go as far as saying something like that, she knew it was time. Every doubt that laced her musings, totally disappeared. It was now or never, and it sure as hell wasn't gonna be never.  
  
"And now our last contestant...Number 25, please welcome Miss Catrina!" voiced the announcer. "Thanks mom." She hugged her mother. "It's time for Chicago to meet their new 'Teen Queen'." "That's my girl." Velma tapped her daughter's shoulder. "I'm gonna kick some pre-teen wannabe butt...And all that Jazz!" Cat proclaimed as she bounded towards the stage door with her new music.  
  
As she watched her daughter take center stage, egotistical as ever, Velma laughed uncontrollably...A deep, cynical, heinous laugh. But if you knew Velma, I'd have to say truly knew Velma, you'd know just how good she really felt inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not too many chapters left, and more coming soon! I think I'm on a roll. But you gotta review. I give a lot, you give a little. I think that's a fair deal. ;D I love you guys! 


End file.
